fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Myoudouin Hinata
Myoudouin Hinata (明堂院日向 Myoudouin Hinata) is one of the main Cures in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Mirāju). Hinata's alter ego is Cure Sunburst (キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto). Her catchphrase is Live life to the fullest! (充実した人生を送ります！ Jūjitsu shita jinsei o okurimasu!). Appearance Hinata has long blonde hair tied back into low twin tails, and has golden eyes along with freckles. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow dress shirt over a black t-shirt, and jeans that has yellow seams. She also wears cream-coloured wedges. In the summer, she wears a black shirt underneath a denim jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a pale yellow skirt with a black belt, and wears the same cream-coloured wedges. In the winter, she wears a yellow sweater with a darker yellow scarf, jeans and the same cream-coloured wedges. As Cure Sunburst, her hair becomes dark yellow and grows to her waist, and has dark yellow eyes. She wears a black jumpsuit-like uniform with seams in her respective theme colour (yellow), and has ankle-high boots, which also has yellow seams. She also has yellow pearl earrings and a long and opened white cloak. Personality Hinata is energetic and very happy, and loves to make her friends laugh. She is always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Unlike her light half, Cure Sunshine, Hinata is very excitable and is eager to learn new things, though she is bad at studies. Hinata's past self was Cure Sunshine Mirage. History Becoming the First Target Hanae and Hinata were eating lunch together at school, and Hinata told Hanae that she was worrying over her homework, which probably had all the questions incorrect. Hanae then sees the girl from the night before, which surprises her. The girl introduced herself as Aranya, and that she had been watching Hanae ever since she met Chypre. When Hinata asked what was going on, Aranya saw that her Heart Flower was wilting, and she stole Hinata's Heart Flower from her. She merged the Heart Flower with a tree, and the Heart Flower turned into a monster known as a Desertrian. Becoming Cure Sunburst In HPCR03, Hinata had realised that two girls were Pretty Cure, and they fight to protect the peace of the world. Hinata also realised that when people are sad, the tears make it harder for the Pretty Cure to protect. She then said that if Hanae was listening, then she was sorry, because she thought that Hanae had found a new best friend, who was rich, smart and beautiful. But to Hinata's shock, Cure Rose said that she forgave her, and said that even the happiest person will cry. Hinata then realised that Cure Rose is actually Hanae, and Cure Ocean was Ayano! Hinata also realised that the reason why Hanae was hanging around Ayano was because that they were Pretty Cure together. Just then, Hinata heard a mysterious voice whisper in her head, who said "Pretty Cure". An image of a girl then appeared, and the girl instructed Hinata to ask Potpourri for the Heart Ring and to transform into Pretty Cure. Hinata was confused, but she obeyed the voice, and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Sunburst! Meeting Itsuki for the First Time In HPCR19, Itsuki was training in her "memory place", where Hinata and Potpourri had arrived. Much to Hinata and Potpourri's shock, Itsuki didn't remember anything. Later on in the episode, the Cures had gathered and tried to help Itsuki remember, but nothing worked. Hinata took Itsuki to her home, and introduced Itsuki to her parents. A Desertrian had started rampaging later on, and so the Cures transformed to fight it. Itsuki ran outside, and saw the Cures fight. Aranya soon saw Itsuki and told the Desertrian to aim for her. Potpourri shielded Itsuki from the Desertrian's attack, and Potpourri dropped a perfume bottle. Itsuki picked it up, and stared at the Pretty Cures. She then got her memories back and transformed into Cure Sunshine again. Relationships Hanasaki Hanae -''' Hanae and Hinata are best friends, and they appear to have a lot in common. Both are also teammates. 'Potpourri - '''Potpourri first meets Hinata when she is all alone, and Potpourri comes to comfort her. Potpourri's immaturity, however, makes her like Hinata's younger sister, but the two care for each other very much. 'Myoudouin Itsuki - 'Her older twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Itsuki will do anything to protect Hinata. Cure Sunburst '"The light of joy that will shine forever! Cure Sunburst!" 永遠に輝く喜びの光！キュアサンバースト！ Eien ni kagayaku yorokobi no hikari! Kyua Sanbāsuto! Cure Sunburst (キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hinata. She controls the power of the sun and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Flower Charge!". Her main attack is Sunburst Flash. Attacks * Sunburst Flash (サンバーストフラッシュ Sanbāsuto Furasshu) is Cure Sunburst's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 3. * Sunburst Shimmer '(サンバーストシマー ''Sanbāsuto Shimā) is Cure Sunburst's main attack performed with the Mirage Wand. It first appeared in Episode 10. * 'Rainbow Star Orchestra '(レインボースターオーケストラ Reinbō Sutā Ōkesutora) is Cure Sunburst's group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean and Cure Moonbeam. This attack requires her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 13. * 'Magical Storm '(マジカルストーム Majikaru Sutōmu) is Cure Sunburst's first group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form and her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 29. * 'Sparkle Explosion '(スパークルエクスプロージョン Supākuru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Sunburst's second group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 35. * 'Sunflower Shining '(サンフラワーシャイニング Sanfurawā Shainingu) is Cure Sunburst's main attack which requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 36. Cure Sunshine Mirage Cure Sunshine Mirage is the past self of Hinata and the legendary warrior Cure Sunshine's dark counterpart. She felt indebted to suppress her girlish side in order to protect Itsuki's older brother Satsuki and the future of the Myoudouin family dojo. Etymology '''Myoudouin (明堂院): Myou (明) translates to "bright" or "light", in reference to Hinata's sunlight-based powers as Cure Sunburst. Dou (堂) comes from the prefix to building meaning magnificent, and in (院), meaning "temple". Together, its meaning is "bright magnificent temple". Hinata (日向): Hinata is a name that could either mean "sunflower" or "facing the sun", another obvious reference to Hinata's sunlight-based powers as Cure Sunburst. Therefore, Myoudouin Hinata means either "bright magnificent temple sunflower" or "bright magnificent temple facing the sun". Cure Sunburst means a sudden brief appearance of the full sun from behind clouds. Songs Hinata's voice actress, Horie Yui, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asano Mayumi, who voices Hanasaki Hanae, Inoue Marina, who voices Kurumi Ayano, Nakajima Megumi, who voices Tsukikage Rina, and later Ōkubo Rumi '''and '''Takayama Minami, who both voice Akiyama Minako. Singles * Sunny Skies * Temple of the Sun Duets * Pretty Cure ~Mirage~ (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina and Nakajima Megumi) * WE WILL RISE (along with Kuwashima Houko) * Our Colourful Christmas (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) * Miracle Team (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Nakajima Megumi and Ōkubo Rumi) * One Thousand Stars (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) Trivia * Hinata is the reincarnation of Cure Sunshine Mirage. * She is almost the polar opposite of Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine. * Hinata's birthday falls on March 6. This makes her a Pisces. * The group song that Hinata's voice actress sings with the other Cures' voice actresses, Pretty Cure ~Mirage~, may be a pun due the Cures being known as the Mirage Pretty Cures before they were reincarnated. * Hinata's Heart Flower is the Gardenia, which symbolises joy. ** She is also the only Cure to have been turned into a Desertrian, excluding Tsukikage Yuri, who isn't a main Cure. * HPCR43 revealed that Hinata wanted to become someone who can make people smile when she is older. * Hinata shares a few similarities with Kise Grace/Cure Serenity: ** Both have yellow as their theme colour. ** Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. ** Both are shown to be the comic reliefs of their respective seasons. ** Both are Pretty Cures of Happiness. Gallery MyoudouinHinata.jpg|Myoudouin Hinata's first preview Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures